Accidental Lock In
by Secrets-and-Smiles
Summary: The team get locked in for the night and have to entertain themselves. A bit of a fluffy one shot.


**Author note: **Torchwood is owned by the BBC

Tosh was getting impatient, she needed to talk to Jack but Ianto had been in his office for the past hour and she didn't want to walk in on them, doing whatever they were doing. She blushed a little thinking about the last time she walked in on them, Ianto had been mortified.

The door to Jack's office opened and Ianto stepped out, looking neat as always. Jack looked decidedly dishevelled as he leaned up against the doorway grinning, watching Ianto make his way down the stairs before going back into his office. Tosh waited a few moments before she bounded up to Jack's office and knocked lightly.

"Jack?" Jack waved her in as he tidied his desk, Tosh blushed again.

"What's up Tosh?"

"I've been going through all the original programming that had been created before I got here and there are a few programmes that look interesting, I was wondering if I could have a dig around and see what I can find? There aren't any rift predictions today; it's just that I may have to take a few systems offline."

Jack smiled at her obvious enthusiasm and interest into this and said, "whatever makes you happy Tosh." Tosh beamed and bounced her way down the stairs, fingers itching to get tapping away.

-TW-

Several hours later, the team was bored and Tosh was engrossed in her work. Oe by one they drifted over watching Tosh's fingers flying over the keys, data streamed numbers and symbols that nobody could understand properly. Jack stood next to Ianto stroking the small of his back, Owen went to say something and Jack just glared.

Tosh shot out of her seat, fingers banging on the keyboard, "oh no, no, no, no!"

Suddenly the alarms began to blare, "Tosh what's going on?" asked Jack, moving towards her, Tosh's eyes were straining and she was muttering curses.

"The Hub is going into lockdown" Ianto said.

"What!" cried Owen, "stop it Tosh!"

"I'm trying!" she yelled. The cog wheel turned and locked, the lift deactivated and the lights dimmed in the hub. "Dammit!" shouted Tosh bashing the keyboard. Jack looked slightly bemused at Tosh's outburst, whilst Gwen and Owen just looked annoyed.

Ianto was tapping away at another computer, "we're in a twenty four hour lock down, there's no way to override the system" he called.

"Good going Tosh" snarled Owen.

Tosh sighed, "I'm sorry, one of the old programmes that I found tripped something and locked us down. I'm really sorry, there's nothing I can do."

-TW-

Owen and Gwen were sulking, Owen was constantly moaning about being stuck here when he could be in a bar, whilst Gwen was whining about how Rhys was going to kill her.

Tosh was sat drooping in her chair, Ianto felt bad for her, she looked miserable. After Gwen and Owen's rant had lasted about five minutes, he yelled "right then, I think that's enough of all the whinging, it was an accident, we're stuck here,we might as well do something."

Jack looked up in surprise, Ianto never usually took charge, he smirked, he loved it when Ianto took charge.

"Oh yeah Tea Boy, just 'cause you didn't have plans, what exactly are we going to do eh?"

Ianto just raised an eyebrow and said, "of course I had plans tonight and you being here certainly wasn't one of them…" Jack snorted, "but as you know, I have plans for everything!" he smiled, "I'll be back in a minute."

Everyone stared at him curiously as he made his way down to the archives, "there is no way Tea Boy could've planned for this."

Jack looked at Owen with a grin, "if there's one thing I know about Ianto it's that he is full of surprises."

Tosh blushed again and Gwen and Owen just rolled their eyes, "thanks for the mental image Jack" Gwen muttered.

Ianto came back up carrying a huge box with several bags on top. The others followed him up to the board room where he put everything on the table and opened the box.

"I figured that something like this could happen one day so I made this up ages ago."

He started lifting out tins of soup and beans, packs of noodles, cuppa soups, bags of crisps, bars of chocolate, tinned fruit and packets of biscuits.

"There's bread in the freezer for toast and what not." Ianto continued as he pulled out chocolate milkshake powder.

"Milkshake powder?" Owen asked.

"Tosh likes to drink chocolate milkshake when she's stressed." Ianto said, still pulling out various items of food, Tosh smiled.

Ianto then pulled out about a years worth of Glamour magazines, "to keep you occupied Gwen, although that seriously dented my masculinity picking them up" Gwen laughed and hugged him.

Ianto patted her back a little awkwardly and pulled out a pack of cards and puzzle books with pens. He then moved onto the bags, pulling out five sleeping bags and pillows, "and for you Owen" the next few bags clinked as Ianto pulled out bottles of wine, beer, vodka and whiskey, Jack smiled as he noticed that it was his favourite kind of whiskey.

"That's more like it Tea Boy!" Owen cried, Ianto rolled his eyes and smiled as everyone began to rifle through everything.

Jack walked to Ianto and held him by the waist, "you're amazing you know that?" Ianto blushed as Jack kissed him softly, and for once Owen didn't comment.

-TW-

Two hours later Ianto and Jack had made everyone beans on toast, well Jack claimed that he helped, but Ianto just said that he was more of a hindrance than a help and Tosh smiled inwardly at how cute the two of them were acting. She had often wondered what Ianto and Jack were like as a couple out of the hub, Ianto seemed relaxed and she thought that perhaps this was an insight into their relationship.

"Hey I can cook!" protested Jack.

Ianto snorted, "Jack you're the only bloke I've met that has managed to _burn_ scrambled egg."

Jack leered a little, "yeah but I made up for it."

Ianto ignored him, pointing a fork at him; "you woke up my neighbours with the fire alarm." Tosh laughed and the two of them started a little, it was as if they had forgotten that the others were there.

-TW-

A couple of hours later Jack and Ianto were looking at issues of Glamour, "Gwen how can you read this?" Ianto asked, flicking through an issue, "I mean look at this 'Twenty Ways to Please Your Man', it's so demeaning."

Jack leaned over and looked at the article, "you can try that one out on me."

Ianto snapped the magazine shut and scowled at him "or you could to me."

Jack smiled, whispered "okay" and kissed Ianto on the forehead.

Tosh whipped the magazine off of Ianto's lap, "I haven't read this one yet" she said, drinking her fourth chocolate milkshake. Ianto was worried, he knew that she felt bad but she really shouldn't.

"Why don't we play a game or something?" He suggested.

Jack's ears pricked up "can we play-"

"No!" Ianto shot him down.

"Nah come on" said Owen, "what you thinking Jack?" Ianto closed his eyes; this was going to be painful.

"We can play naked hide and seek."

Owen laughed, "what? Please tell me you two don't play that" Gwen laughed as Ianto went a violent shade of red, "not anymore, he cheats" he muttered.

-TW-

An while later Owen deemed that it was an appropriate time to dish out the alcohol. Pouring the girls generous glasses of wine he stopped as he saw Ianto opening up a packet of M&Ms onto a napkin. Ianto then proceeded to sort them out into colours, Jack looked on amusedly. "Ianto that's taking OCD to a new level" Owen said, the girls looked at him.

Ianto shrugged, "I just like to save the best colour 'til last."

Owen sighed, grabbing a beer and giving it to Ianto, "just drink."

Jack grinned, "we should have a drinking competition."

As everyone nodded Ianto shook his head, "trust me, you don't want to drink against an immortal it is not pretty the next day."

Owen sorted, "just 'cause you can't keep up."

Ianto looked at him, "is that a challenge?"

Owen laughed, "I will drink you under the table."

Gwen snorted, "Owen, Ianto is Welsh."

"So?"

"I bet you anything that he spent every weekend of his teenage years downing pints and watching the rugby."

Owen looked at Ianto, "nah can't picture it, some stereotypes aren't real."

-TW-

Later that evening the whole team was a little worse for wear, but Owen was a lot worse than Ianto, who just grinned as Owen faltered at his next shot of vodka. Tosh and Gwen were sat next to each other giggling, whilst Jack was staring at Ianto's collar bone. Ianto had slipped off his suit jacket and waistcoat, loosened his tie and undid his top button; Jack desperately wanted to nip at the creamy skin revealed.

"Fine." Owen muttered, "you can drink."

Ianto stood up and bowed as Tosh and Gwen cheered. Jack kissed him, he loved it when Ianto had a drink or two, it made him loosen up. He held Jack's face and let Jack's tongue slip through his lips, Tosh and Gwen's cheers turned into wolf whistles and Owen mimed being sick.

Gwen flicked through Glamour and started to laugh, "my god some of the things people do! Look at this embarrassing secrets page."

Tosh hiccupped in laughter, "who would do that?" she cried.

Jack looked, "that's practically tame" he laughed, Ianto sniggered and Owen got an idea.

"We could play that truth game" he said, "not like we got much else to do."

Everybody bar Jack groaned, "what truth game?" he asked puzzled.

-TW-

The group sat in silence, drinking the vodka and chocolate milkshake drink that Tosh had created which was surprisingly good.

"I know" Gwen cried, "where is the oddest place that you have ever had sex? Mine was in a field, our car had broken down." She giggled a little. "How bout you Tosh?"

Tosh thought, "I don't know." Owen tried to suppress a snigger he couldn't imagine Tosh doing it anywhere but in a bed….in fact he couldn't imagine her having sex at all. "I was dating this guy once and we went to the cinema, we sat in the back row but didn't quite watch the film."

Everyone was shocked, "Tosh!" Cried Gwen, Owen was stunned into silence and Jack laughed, "it's always the quiet ones" he winked at Ianto.

"Owen?" Tosh asked.

Owen thought about it, "I suppose outside like a park or a beach or something. Jack?"

Jack thought about it, "I suppose I've technically had sex in space, that's pretty odd right?" He grinned, "Ianto?" Ianto went a little red and mumbled something, sinking down into his chair.

"Eh?" asked Gwen.

Ianto sighed, "the invisible lift." Everyone was silent and then they burst into laughter, "what!" cried Gwen.

Owen shook his head, "Jack I can believe, but you? No way!"

Jack put an arm around Ianto, "like I said, it's always the quiet ones, it wasn't even my idea!" Ianto shoved Jack away and drank more of his drink.

Tosh went bright red as she asked, "but how did people not _hear_?"

Jack grinned, "do you remember that report a few months ago about the plass being haunted?" Owen looked at Ianto and Jack, grinned and said, "you're a sick man Harkness."

A few more drinks later the team decided that sex was the most interesting topic whilst playing truth. Tosh hiccupped, "okay when was your first time?" Each member of the team thought back with either a grimace or a smile.

"I was fifteen and her name was Lorna, don't laugh she came from this moon near us so I used to call her Luna Lorna," Jack began, "she had a two week holiday and we met on the beach, it happened on her last night on the planet and I never saw her again" Jack looked a little wistful.

"I was at university, his name was Tom and we dated for fourteen months." Tosh said smiling fondly.

"Mine was this awkward fumble at prom, our limo driver went on a fag break and kicked us out when he realised what we'd done" grimaced Gwen.

"Mine was with my best mate's sister, we got rat arsed at a party, the next day I was all for doing the relationship thing but she didn't want to and I got punched in the face by my best mate…bloody worth it" grinned Owen.

"Mine was this girl named Sarah, we were together in university for nearly two years and then I got recruited by Torchwood" finished Ianto.

"You didn't carry it on?" asked Tosh.

"No" he sighed, "Towards the end we were more mates with benefits I suppose, we loved each other but were best mates too and when I knew that I was going to London and she was staying in Cardiff we just kind of ended it without saying anything. Last I heard she's married now to a mate we had in uni."

Everyone was lost in the thoughts of their past loves until Owen cried, "more booze!"

Everyone was trying to think of a question and failing miserably, "okay easy one" Gwen sighed, "when was the last time you had sex?"

Jack looked at his watch, "about ten hours ago" Ianto blushed and drank a little more from his glass.

Owen thought about it, "last Friday."

Gwen sighed, "three weeks ago." The team raised their eyebrows, "I'm either knackered from work or Rhys is in a grump."

"Tosh?" asked Owen trying to ignore the mood Gwen was in, "last night…or technically this morning."

Ianto gasped dramatically, "you said that you'd tell me if he called again!"

"Who?" said Jack eagerly, "Ianto have you been holding out on me?"

"Never sir" Jack grinned as Ianto kissed him.

"Tosh?" asked Gwen.

Tosh blushed a little, "I've kind of been seeing someone but it's not that a big a deal."

Owen grinned "good on you Tosh, who is he, what does he do and have you run a background check?"

Tosh laughed, "Owen I can look after myself" she didn't notice Ianto creep away, "his name is Ben Jenkins, twenty five, and he is an IT specialist."

"I've got him!" yelled Ianto, everyone stumbled out of the room, "he's pretty cute" said Jack looking at the image of Ben on his background check.

Ianto frowned, "he has a conviction when he was a teenager Tosh…"

Jack dug him in his ribs, "yeah so do you" Ianto blushed and scowled at Jack when Owen looked at him incredulously, "Tea Boy got arrested?"

Ianto cleared his throat, "anyway", he tapped a few keys, "he seems quite nice Tosh."

Tosh grinned, "I'm glad you approve." The team traipsed to the board room again, picking at the food and drinking more.

"Okay" said Gwen, slurring a little, "last question and then I am going to bed. Ianto." Everyone looked at him, "how _exactly_ does Jack cheat at naked hide and seek?"

Jack just grinned as Tosh, Owen and Gwen looked at Ianto expectantly, Ianto decided that he could have some fun with this. "Well" he whispered, the team leaned in closer, as if Ianto was imparting a great secret, "first he gets you all riled up." They leant in even closer, "then he makes you close your eyes and count ever so slowly." Ianto paused and if possible the team leant in even closer, "you look everywhere for him and just when you think there's nowhere else to look…" He paused.

"What?" whispered an enthralled Tosh.

"You find him and he is wearing socks" Ianto grinned as Owen punched him softly in the arm and the girls groaned and laughed.

-TW-

The team dragged their sleeping bags into the middle of the boardroom, pushing the table out of the way. They all slid in and soft snores began to fill the room. Ianto and Jack spread their sleeping bags out so they could sleep together; they faced each other in the darkness, trying not to laugh as Gwen kicked Owen in her sleep to stop his snoring.

Ianto snuggled into Jack's chest as Jack put an arm around him. His breathing got deeper and Jack panicked, not wanting Ianto to fall asleep before he asked. He shook Ianto, "what's wrong?" mumbled Ianto, alcohol clouding his thoughts making him want to sleep.

"I've got one more question." Ianto shifting his head to look up at Jack, "do you love me?"

Ianto smiled, the alcohol in his system ignoring his usual rationality of not telling Jack exactly how he felt.

"Yes" he murmured, even in the dark he could see Jack's grin, "I love you too Yan."

-TW-

Gwen woke up first; her movements disturbed Owen which in turn disturbed Tosh. Gwen put a finger to her lips as they tiptoed out of the boardroom, a smile adorned all their faces as they saw Ianto and Jack still sleeping, curled up with arms wrapped round each other, smiling softly in their sleep.


End file.
